Eye tracking systems use cameras to measure eye movement/position to determine the point of gaze (i.e., where you are looking). Eye trackers have been used in human computer interaction systems, psychology, and other research field endeavors. There are a number of techniques to measure eye movement including video images from which eye position can be determined. To date, eye tracking systems have mostly been limited to research endeavors because of the intrusiveness, high cost, and reliability of these systems. A technique and system that can provide a reliable, low cost, and unobtrusive, eye tracking system could have a variety of useful everyday applications.